Session 32 SiSi plans
(907) Ilushia: Blar (904) Lian: 4 (908) Silver (enter): 21:24 (907) Ilushia: 4? (904) Lian: 5 (904) Lian: counting people who have shown up (908) Silver: Heya. (904) Lian: lets see if the other tow respond.. (904) Lian: Or if shadell has once more been banished from the internet (906) Lightning Without Thunder: wat (904) Lian: last night Shadell couldn't stay connected to the internet (907) Ilushia: Bleh. (907) Ilushia: Well, I'm sorta here. But really not feeling very well tonight, so I can't guarantee i'll do very well. Damn stomach infection >. (905) Kel: And I have a hardcore cold, so I need to sleep within the next few hours. (904) Lian: Well last time Lightning decided to stay and stalk a Lunar doing nothing important and the Alchemicals were basically conviced that all their problems could be solved via Niet (905) Kel: And there's Shadell. (908) Silver: She is there robot messiah. (913) Shadell (enter): 21:39 (908) Silver: It is very cute. (913) Shadell: Why is it the new regen? (913) Niet: And stop stealing my lines Silver! (905) Ceylin: Because both get nerfed every other month. (907) Ilushia: Regen gets nerfed? (905) Ceylin: In City of Heroes. (905) Ceylin: It got nerfed every other patch for about two years straight after the game launched. (905) Ceylin: So it's the butt of perpetual jokes. (904) Lian: and the Twilight ANima gets Nerfed every other Book (907) Ilushia: Aah (904) Lian: I believe in Return of the Scarlet Empress it will actually do damage to you (907) Ilushia: I heard it was originally super-broken, like to the level of "never die, ever". (904) Lian: with certain builds it is, the ANNOYING thing is they fixed it in Glories THEN Again in Erata (913) Niet: They gave the option of fixing it in Glories then said "It's this" in Errata. (904) Lian: But they are two separeate ones (905) Ceylin: It's just another symptom of that whole thing Solars have where there's material for them in every fucking book, so I end up with half a library open to roll one. (913) Niet: But how often do you use most of it? (913) Niet: Aside from one or two charms most's not any better than specific solar stuff. (913) Niet: From solar books. (913) Niet: Exalted shall not become DnD. (913) Niet: Ever. (904) Lian: Abyssals (905) Ceylin: At the very least, I want to consider the Abyssal mirrors and the Glories charms every time. (904) Lian: Abyssals has A SHITLOAD OF super Mirrored charms (905) Ceylin: I think it's more like 12 or something, but yeah. (905) Ceylin: They do help prop up some traditionally weak trees for Solars. (913) Niet: I think I said non-solar book. (904) Lian: Mind you I use exalted wiki to look for charms (904) Lian: anyway as I was saying, Lightning was told she can stop stalking at anytime, And Niet has shown she could single handledly fix the problems of Autocthonia (906) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning has probably stopped stalking by now. (904) Lian: so that's where things ended last week (904) Lian: And of course Niet having polietily declined their offer while Silver and Ember were quite interested (908) Silver: Yuuup. (904) Lian: so how do you want to proceed? (906) Lightning Without Thunder: with caution (905) Ceylin: Did the whole conversation with the Alchemicals ever end? (904) Lian: session ended with niet declining (905) Ceylin: So we basically just need to negotiate for the book and wait for Python to make up her mind. (904) Lian: what book? (905) Ceylin: Three Circles. We planned to convince Raksi to let us look at it, didn't we? (913) Niet: Yeah. (913) Niet: We just need to find a way to give her solar circle sorcery. (904) Lian: she suggested you go check the city of the mad (920) Danizelle (enter): 22:06 (920) Danizelle: ((BRB)) (908) Silver: Heya. (913) Niet: Which is the city of hte mad again? (913) Niet: Nexus? (920) Danizelle: ok I need a recap (913) Niet: Oh Rathess? (904) Lian: nope the city of the Mad its the lost sorcerous city made by Bridigit (913) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,8,7,7,7,4,3,3,3,3,2 = (9) Shouldn't I remember this (904) Lian: You should, I think shadell doesn't (904) Lian: Anyway you stopped mid conversation, how do you want to continue? (926) Shadell (enter): 22:21 (926) Niet: (Dammit.) (908) Silver: I assumed we just leave. (904) Lian: so politely pulling out of the conversation? (920) Danizelle: What conversation? (928) Shadell (enter): 22:26 (904) Lian: they were mid conversation with the alchemical which was going no where til Niet talked about wyld shaping then Niet strongly didn't want to go with them (920) Danizelle: hmmmm (928) Niet: "Lets step in the mouth of the psycho who killed some of our bosses." ** (920) Danizelle slithers into the area, looking at the others curiously. ** (920) Danizelle: "having fun without me?" (928) Niet: (Err, that was OOC) (908) Silver: "Pleanty. Had fun on your trip?" (920) Danizelle: "I wasn't that far away (906) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is back! Sitting on Ceylin's shoulder. (905) Ceylin: "So where the hell are we going?" (928) Niet: Niet is somewhere, scribbling something that's either modern art, bad SwanXDace fanart or incredibly intricate mathmatics. "The mad city?" (905) Ceylin: "Yeah, see, that means nothing to me." (908) Silver: "Same here." (906) Lightning Without Thunder: "We're all mad here?" (920) Danizelle: "And scarily, Lightning has a moment of pure insight." (928) Niet: "Don't lump me in with you crazies." (928) Niet: This statement's interrupted by occassional giggles. (920) Danizelle: ((Is the alchemical still here?)) (904) Lian: that's what I am trying to find out whether you want to just end the coversation politely or continue (905) Ceylin: End it politely, it looks like. (920) Danizelle: ((Well, if you all want me to try my hand, I can, otherwise, end politely)) (920) Danizelle: ((I haz no preference)) (928) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (928) Shadell (exit): 22:47 (908) Silver: "Well, Ms. Fist. Would you like to spend a enchanting evening with me, or is the conversation over?" (931) Shadell (enter): 22:48 (904) Fist of the Maker: "why would i need that?" (913) Shadell (exit): 22:49 (908) Silver: "Love, and pleasure, my dear Alchemical." (904) Fist of the Maker: (test) (904) Fist of the Maker: "Unneeded" (935) Danizelle (enter): 22:53 (935) Danizelle: Ok my net crashed, did anyone reach a decision? (926) Shadell (exit): 22:54 (908) Silver: "Very well, then. I bid you good day." (904) Fist of the Maker: (Yes they just broke up the conversation) (935) Danizelle: ((Cool)) ** (904) Fist of the Maker gestures for them to leave then, since you were in their camp ** ** (935) Danizelle doesn't beleabor a lost cause, simply bowing and leaving ** (907) Ilushia: Ember departs with the others, contemplating what they had learned. (908) Silver: "An... interesting conversation. I admit a vague curiosity towards investigating where she came from." (935) Danizelle: "You all coming? (905) Ceylin: "No reason to stick around here." (935) Danizelle: "Then we should probably figure out where to go next (904) Fist of the Maker: (perception+awareness) (931) Niet: "Mad town." (935) Danizelle: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7,6,2,2,1 = (2) Wheeling and dealing with betrayal as my commodity (935) Danizelle: ((just 2)) (931) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,5,3,3,3,2,1 = (2) Shouldn't I remember this (908) Silver: "Might as well follow." (920) Danizelle (exit): 23:16 (904) Fist of the Maker: ((anyone else going to roll?)) (905) Ceylin: (( Iiiiiiiii need to sleep. Sorry, diseases are bitches. )) (905) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (905) Kel (exit): 23:19 (906) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I'm not feeling too good either... think I might duck out, too.)) (906) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (906) Plaid (exit): 23:19 (931) Niet: (So...) (908) Silver: Yup. (931) Niet: (Do the city of madness then? It might be sidequesty?) (904) Fist of the Maker: (...nah that's going to be interesting. Just feel free to plan your crap involving going there and you know Danzi's planned massive betrayal) (935) Danizelle: ((moi? massive betrayal? Perish the thought!))) (935) Danizelle: ((And there's nothing massive about it unless I can get a few dozen cards stacked into place. It won't happen unless I can clip the Deathlord, the thing in the woods and the Mask all at once)) (908) Silver: xD (908) Silver: "So, Daniezelle? Plotting our demises?" (935) Danizelle: "Always. It's an entertaining mental exercise." (908) Silver: "Huzzah. Almost as good as killing Lunars." (935) Danizelle: "one of these days you need to explain to me this thing you have with the lunars." (908) Silver: "Maybe when I'm happily married and have children," he said, rolling his eyes. (935) Danizelle: "Too bad. I'm already married, sadly or I might push the issue. Although I imagine my divorce proceedings will be trather spectacular." (908) Silver: "I'll be happy to see you claim property." He gives her a nasty grin and slicks back his hair. (935) Danizelle: "I was a citizen on the Blessed isle, dear. Women are somewhat favored wheere the Imperial laws are concerned due to the Empress" (908) Silver: "I'd enjoy shoving a pike up into her where the sun doesn't shine, to be honest." (935) Danizelle: "you've obviously been playing Andorjani games too long (908) Silver: "Probably. Shall we head off now, or meet up later?" (931) Niet: "Danzi! I'll help you with whatever you're trying to do me if you help in my plans for Si-Si." (908) Silver: "Si-Si?" (931) Niet: 1d6 => 4 = (4) (935) Danizelle: "As much as I would prefer to wring an answer from the Lunar, we should probably move along." (931) Niet: "Yep." (935) Danizelle: "Depends on what you have in Mind Niet." (935) Danizelle: "Niet, is the deal with the thing in the Haltan forests something you would consider necessary? The obelisks sound very cute, but hardly necessary." (931) Niet: "And the elder lunar lost to her." (931) Niet: "Who do we want as an ally?" (935) Danizelle: "I'm not trying to cultivate an ally in the Lunar dear." (908) Silver: "Everyone, so we can stab all the damn beasts in the back." (935) Danizelle: "I just want her to be circumspect enough that that monster can't track her attacks back to her (935) Danizelle: "And i want her to stay out of Halta." (935) Danizelle: "but we've been overlooking one major thing. We DO need troops to conquer and hold Thorns. (935) Danizelle: "The question is, do we use regular infantry, or should we build our own?" (935) Danizelle: "And I need to expand my knowledge of sorcery in any case." (935) Danizelle: "Plus, We have a Deathlord to deal with, when he inevitably stabs us in the back on behalf of the dead things screaming in the dark." (931) Niet: "She knows when we lie." (931) Niet: "If we don't stop her, then Vely knows." (935) Danizelle: "Who knows when you lie?" (908) Silver: "I'd suggest building your own; leave the intelligence to me, dear Dani." (931) Niet: "That's part of what the towers can probably do." (935) Danizelle: "Fair, Silver. And Niet, you've missed the best part of lies." (935) Danizelle: "The best kind of lies are when you tell them with nothing but the truth." (935) Danizelle: "If python Queen Agrees to stay out of Halta, and not send armies, backed by an oathbond, then you have fulfilled your portion of the bargain." (908) Silver: "Mmmh. True, true." (935) Danizelle: "Whether or not she chooses to do anything else... well, that's beyond both our knowledge, and the scope of our control." (935) Danizelle: "After all, if she chooses to leave enough tidbits to get Solars interested... And they choose to go play with the thing in the woods, either Vel's pet thing dies, and with it, a rival... or Vel's playithing kills a lot of solars. (935) Danizelle: "Either way... I'm rather comfortable with the outcome." (908) Silver: "Excellent, excellent... hmmm. Mayhaps I should look to ther places for power at the moment. Perhaps we should pay a visit to the shadowland of Thorns, for a chance to form a thorn in it's side?" (935) Danizelle: "That will need to happen when we are ready to kill the Mask Silver." (935) Danizelle: "Too much risk of tipping off the hand of the enemy." (931) Niet: "She's just as useful in the long term. Best not to deal her badly in a way she'll know." (935) Danizelle: "Vel hid and let his brothers and sisters die or be imprisoned and mutilated screaming. I do not trust his motivations, or that his loyalties lie with those we serve." (908) Silver: "Vel?" (935) Danizelle: "Beyond that... Every oath has loopholes." (931) Niet: "She's not Vel." (931) Niet: "Closer to us." (935) Danizelle: "No matter what we do, or what ewe get the Lunar to promise, she will find a way, and as we so aptly demonstrated, Fighting her down will leave to many of US dead to pursue our own goals. Vel's pet can deal with that much. And besides the Obelisks has she promised us anything? Alliance? Aid? or has she promised us a weapon very likely ineffective against her that she could choose to turn on us?" (908) Silver: "Are you suggesting we null the void between this Vel figure?" (931) Niet: "I'd know how they work." (935) Danizelle: No, I am suggesting that we not take her at her word any more tightly than you would were you bargaining with me on opposite sides of the table." (935) Danizelle: "That's just it, Niet. So would I." (931) Niet: "She can't cheat us on the equippment. I'm not that bad." (908) Silver: "Hehe. A good idea indeed. If a negotiator is needed, I will gladly fill that role, Niet." (935) Danizelle: "But there's a very simple way of avoiding lying to the Vel-woman. If the Lunar agrees to my terms, I'll just ask Ceylin to deliver the news of the fiend oathbond keeping the Lunar from attacking, returning or sendinf her forces against her. Ceylin's about incapable of lying. And little Lady of the woods doesn't know me. And I don't plan to go say Hello to her." (935) Danizelle: "Because the instant sshe figured out who my patron was, you'd never get the obelisks anyway." (931) Niet: "She has a giant ring of statues that tell her if the people who enter want to cheat her." (935) Danizelle: Does Ceylin want to cheat her? (908) Silver: "... hmmm." (935) Danizelle: "All it takes is Ceylin or Lightning telling her the deed was done and how. We can fill either in on the details AFTER the fact." (931) Niet: 1d4 => 2 = (2) (931) Niet: "It's intent." (935) Danizelle: Danzi gives a wry look. "Oh how very tiresome. She has magical statues that read intent? How droll. You do realize this is a no-win situation, Niet? Python Queen can KILL more of us than any trinket or deal is worth." (908) Silver: "So what shall we do, then?" (935) Danizelle: "yes we may beat her, but how many of US will lie dead at her feet before it's all finished? Lunars have powers that can cut straight through our Yozi-granted defenses, just like Solars do. And She's an elder." (931) Niet: "Doubtful." (931) Niet: "We were inches away from beating her completely. (935) Danizelle: "We were? It looked more like she was shrugging off everything we threw. (935) Danizelle: " (931) Niet: "She was stuck, and we were hitting her. (935) Danizelle: "That moonsilver carapace she was using to shrug off Ceylin's hits isn't like a Solar's perfect defenses. She can harden it for more than one assault. She could harden it against all of us and keep rolling while we burned through our essence, one by one." (908) Silver: "Hmmm. They are indeed protean... but still weaker then us when it comes down to everything."\ (935) Danizelle: "Lunars were the reason the Solars were able to hold down primordials and kill them" There is nothing, and I mean NOTHING in creation quite as hard to kill as an elder lunar who has chosen to hold a line. Even Merela would have paused before going toe-to-toe with someone like Ingrosh Silverclaws." (935) Danizelle: "In order to KILL one you either need overwhelming, and nstoppable force, or you have to harry them into the ground. This stand and deliver shit we seem so fond of gives her too many options and openings." (931) Niet: "We don't need to damage to kill." (935) Danizelle: "Then how would you do it Niet? The way wer were trying to fuight her when i got her to talk was playing to every Lunar strength. they might not have the raw power potential we do, but discounting them is something I am not prepared to do. (908) Silver: "Fire. And lots of it." (935) Danizelle: "Ineffective." (935) Danizelle: "The Lunar would simply escape." (935) Danizelle: "And we go back to square one." (935) Danizelle: "I'm open to options but unless someone comes up with a better idea than 'hit her till she falls down' it's cut a deal and get her to lay off to the tune of the creature's demands, or let her kill herself on it's sword." (935) Danizelle: "With the understanding that we cannot forsee or cut off every avenue of attack available to her." (931) Niet: "I was holding her." (931) Niet: "And we had her almost brainwashed before that." (931) Niet: "Anyway, how much to help me with SiSi?" ** (935) Danizelle gives Niet a look. ** (935) Danizelle: "This depends on how much you interfere with my plans for SiSi after you conclude your deal with Lightning." (931) Niet: "At least until we kill the Mask." (908) Silver: "Who is Si-Si?" (931) Niet: "SiSi obviously." (935) Danizelle: "Oh, a girl we're discussing." (908) Silver: "... ah." (935) Danizelle: "That's a bit of a long-term restriction Niet, and I have uses for SiSi because I'm not... Finding the changes you propose as cute as you do." (931) Niet: "It needs to be that way." (931) Niet: "Otherwise we might fail." (931) Niet: "Absolutely essential." (935) Danizelle: "We might fail if we alter her long-term too."" (931) Niet: "It's for the greater good absolutely." (931) Niet: "Metaphysically speaking it's necessary. I can prove it!" (935) Danizelle: "And is it necessary to frustrate me, and aggravate my sanity?" (908) Silver: "..." (931) Niet: "Insane things have their own brand of cuteness." (931) Niet: "That's an acceptable loss." (935) Danizelle: "Insane fiends with a penchant for doublecross are cute?" (931) Niet: "How insane?" (931) Niet: "And sure! Just look at you and Mimi." (931) Niet: Niet nods cheerfully. (931) Niet: "Now if we could get you in a maid uniform..." ** (935) Danizelle twitches. ** (935) Danizelle: "Never...happening. (908) Silver: "... hehe." (935) Danizelle: "I have my own sense of aesthetics that are very cute as well Niet, and SiSi currently appeals to ME very, very much." (935) Danizelle: "And i find maid uniforms less than cute. Especially when it comes to fulfilling my purpose."' (931) Niet: "But you're objectively wrong." (931) Niet: "I can prove it!" (935) Danizelle: "However, Subjectively, I am correct, and you know it." (931) Niet: "That doesn't even make sense!" (931) Niet: "Once we get a year of free time, I'll write a book! I'm sure it will revolutionize philosophy!" (935) Danizelle: "Yes it does. You just don't want to acknowledge it because of your prize." (931) Niet: "Nonsense!" (904) Fist of the Maker: (Silver.. ember Perception+investigation) (935) Danizelle: "Which is very cute... But dearie... Have you ever wondered if your form could be made more cute? It could happen very easily, to your own specifications, and suitable to your needs at the time." (931) Niet: "I can do that." (931) Niet: "Obviously." (935) Danizelle: "yes, I can do it with less effort though. And it wouldn't interfere with your ability to live in creation my way." (935) Danizelle: "so you could literally go hog wild, potentially." (931) Niet: "That which is perfect must be cute. And absolute cuteness is perfection. Perfection entails success, so absolute cuteness entails success." (935) Danizelle: "genesis is a lovely, lovely thing." (931) Niet: "Mine's really easy." (931) Niet: "So if you're so good, fix Sisi." ** (935) Danizelle sighs. ** (935) Danizelle: "You have yet to offer me anything that would make fixing SiSi woth my interest." (935) Danizelle: "As SiSi broken rather appeals to ME." (931) Niet: "We're more likely to succeed in the long run!" ** (935) Danizelle smiles beatifically. ** (931) Niet: "And it's not like half of the people in Malfeas aren't broken." (931) Niet: "For now." (935) Danizelle: "Define Mercenary, Niet." (907) Ilushia: 8d10 => 3,1,5,10,4,7,9,3 = (42) (907) Ilushia: ((Oop. Wrong ability.)) (931) Niet: "Someone who wants victory in order to profit." (931) Niet: "This gives us victory." (907) Ilushia: 4d10 => 7,2,8,6 = (23) (907) Ilushia: ((2.)) ** (935) Danizelle rolls her eyes. ** (908) Silver: 3d10 => 8,3,1 = (12) (904) Lian: (ok nothing) (935) Danizelle: "Different subject: Niet, how quickly can you forge combat automatons?" (908) Silver: "Why not soldiers of monstrous proportions, like a behemoth?" (935) Danizelle: "That will be my contribution to the cause, Silver. Though likely not behemoth sized." (931) Niet: "Ah well, I guess I'll have to do it myself." (935) Danizelle: "I'm not planning to interfere with you Niet, however... I want SiSi back to her ability to perform for ME soon after." (907) Ilushia: Ember scratches her cheek thoughtfully, "What is our cause, at this point? And who's SiSi?" (908) Silver: "I'll try to buff my intelligence, then." (935) Danizelle: "Destruction of the Mask of Winters is the Coven's current goal. I'm just along for the ride, not having been given anything specific to do." (969) Shadell (enter): 01:06 (969) Niet: (Dammit.0 (969) Niet: (Did the answer to Myrah's question pop up?) (935) Danizelle: ((did you get my whisper Shady?)) (969) Niet: "At least until we beat the Mask, then you can undo Sisi if you want." (935) Danizelle: "No promises, dearie. SiSi just might have to deal with bouncing back and forth between our agendas." (969) Niet: "Hmm.." (969) Niet: "What if I made a detachable part that could serve all the appropriate functions for those thaumaturgic rituals?" (908) Silver: "Mmmh." (935) Danizelle: "You can deal with having to change SiSi when you need her on your level of Cute. My plans require a lesser cute factor, so I'll need her as is on occasion." (935) Danizelle: "The lesser cute factor isn't really an option for my plans." (935) Danizelle: "It simply has to be in order to work." (907) Ilushia: Ember shifts her pipe around in her mouth, unsure what to make of the conversation at this point. (969) Niet: "That's silly. It's ontologically impossible for a less cute thing to be better for any task." (935) Danizelle: "Ahhh, but the lack of cute makes other cute things around it much more effective by dint of oit's limitations. it's a cascading reaction. I could probably find the paper on it in the mad city." (969) Niet: "That doesn't make the least bit sense. I'll discuss that in chapter 4." (908) Silver: "You'ere writing a book, Niet?" (969) Niet: "Raising cuteness within a given system means that the individual cuteness of all members goes up." (969) Niet: "Relative to before." (969) Niet: "I will when we have the time." (935) Danizelle: "It's an essence reaction Niet, very complicated, and tied to Living essence patterns. If you ever choose to pursue Genesis studies I will show you everything you wish to know about it." (969) Niet: "Really, I can make sure she has all the nessesary parts." (969) Niet: "I know all about summoning storks." (969) Niet: "It's a simple thaumaturgic ritual that anyone can do!" (908) Silver: "Well, if I'm not needed, I think I will depart. Good evening, my lovely ladies of Yozi-power." (969) Niet: "I can make sure she's fully capable." (935) Danizelle: "If you believe the stork story, then you're not ready for the intricasies of living pattern alteration dear." (969) Niet: "But we're talking about you!" (969) Niet: "Nonsense, it's clearly right." (935) Danizelle: "Oh? (935) Danizelle: "Wait. Nevermind. I'm not going to argue the point. And I'm not looking for a Stork dearie, but... what you have in mind... The form holds no interest to me." (935) Danizelle: "At all." (969) Niet: "I can make it fully functional for your reasons." (969) Niet: "You just need a small attachment." ** (935) Danizelle facepalms. ** (935) Danizelle: "Do what you will Niet, just understand that I will as well. You will probably find a need to alter her back to your standard of cute." (969) Niet: "But you'll change her?" (969) Niet: "Maybe if you change her back once a week for a few hours it wouldn't be so bad..." (908) Silver: Disconnecting from server... (908) Silver (exit): 01:30 ** (935) Danizelle shrugs, but says nothing ** ** (935) Danizelle watches Silver wander off. ** (935) Danizelle: "Bye SiSi." (969) Niet: Niet waves. (935) Danizelle: "I'll let you lot decide how to proceed with the Lunar if you wish. But be careful, Niet. If we kill too many of them there are a couple who make Ma-Ha-Suchi, Raksi and Python Queen look like children who still vvery likely walk the earth." (978) Shadell (enter): 01:36 (978) Niet: "I have plans for Levi." (935) Danizelle: reposting: (931) Shadell (exit): 01:36 (978) Niet: (Thanks.) (935) Danizelle: (969) Niet: Niet waves. (935) Danizelle: "I'll let you lot decide how to proceed with the Lunar if you wish. But be careful, Niet. If we kill too many of them there are a couple who make Ma-Ha-Suchi, Raksi and Python Queen look like children who still vvery likely walk the earth." (935) Danizelle: "Leviathan? Why would you care about Leviathan?" (935) Danizelle: "Except as a possible road hazard in the western seas?" (978) Niet: "He's one of the elder lunars by now." (935) Danizelle: "And? What use do we have of a first-age general? He's not your mate." (978) Niet: "Raksi, Ma-ha, Leviathan. Python, there can't be many in that tier." (935) Danizelle: "There only needs to be one." (935) Danizelle: "If we attract Lilith, and she takes an interest... Bad things might happen." (935) Danizelle: "For us." (978) Niet: "We outnumber her, badly." (978) Niet: "If we want to beat the Mask, yet we can't even beat Lilith, we're in trouble. Not that we should try to earn unfavorable attention from enemies of that level." (935) Danizelle: "She was an enlder when Levi was crying in diapers. Lilith. is. a. killer. She was THE Lunar fighter of the deliberative. If she still lives... We don't want her coming near us." (978) Niet: "Deathlords are worse." (978) Niet: "Even if she's the best fighter, they're beyond that." (978) Niet: (Scratch that.) (978) Niet: "She's alone." (978) Niet: "We could win." (935) Danizelle: "The first warning you'll have of Lilith's interest will likely be my corpse. I won't stand and fight her if I have any avenue of escape." (935) Danizelle: "I know her, and a lot of what she can do, better than you could imagine." (904) Lian: (she only knows one martial art, you can take her, she's must considered really powerful because she bought her pd) (978) Niet: (Heh.) (935) Danizelle: ((Danzi doesn't have her character sheet on hand, hehehehe)) (978) Niet: "We would be going after her in this example." (935) Danizelle: ((besides, I'd be disappointed if you didn't seriously buff her from canon)) ** (935) Danizelle simply laughs. ** (904) Lian: ((chungira charms give you access to people's character sheets)) (935) Danizelle: "Good luck finding her, niet. That's half the problem. She won't be found until she's ready, and you think she'll wait until we're ready for her to start killing us one by one?" (935) Danizelle: "This is why I don't like fighting Lunars. Samea was bad enough, and she's just a baby Solar." (935) Danizelle: "Give me a thousand years and i might have your confidence." (978) Niet: "It's not like the Silver Pact doesn't seem to hate itself." (935) Danizelle: "The silver pact..." ** (935) Danizelle spits. ** (978) Niet: "Besides, I wouldn't do anything. THat would be terrifying." (978) Niet: "I'd just have CeyCey, Sparky and Em go do it." (935) Danizelle: "The Silver Pact is not a worry. The individuals who make up it's core, however should not be dismissed. If we do not give the Lunars some modicum of respect and caution, they'll kill us. With our own overconfidence. The Primordials ignored the threat of the Solars until it was too late. I'm not saying we can't beat them, but dismissing their relevance is a path to death. No, the lunars don't have the power of the Solars. But they're pretty fucking close." (935) Danizelle: "You see who is not here? Silver, Ceylin, or Silver, when they return... That could be the Python Queen taking one of their places. And unless we're very lucky, we would never know it." (935) Danizelle: *Lightning, Ceylin and Silver (978) Niet: "It's not that hard to spot one." (935) Danizelle: "Sure... if they leave their tell and tattoos clear for all to see." (935) Danizelle: "If they don't... A Lunar can kill a demon of the Third Circle and take it's place. Only the Yozi itself would be able to tell the difference." (978) Niet: "Right." (978) Niet: "It's not like we can use those same charms or anything." (935) Danizelle: "We can't." (978) Niet: "... It's called essence sight." (935) Danizelle: "Essence Sight isn't flawless Niet." (978) Niet: "Nope, neither are their transformations." (935) Danizelle: "But transformations backed by the right knacks, and one or two of their charms? That's how they infiltrated the Yozi camps and armies to begin with." (935) Danizelle: "And beyond that... Several of them, including Leviathan, can take a form equal to a fighting force greater than a legion of the finest crack troops of the realm. Lunars might not be your brand of cute, but they're Luna Cute." (978) Niet: "Maybe. They also died in mass numbers." (935) Danizelle: "Which means goddamned deadly." (935) Danizelle: "And they aren't stupid." (935) Danizelle: "So did we Niet. So did we." (969) Shadell (exit): 02:06 (978) Niet: "Solars you mean." (978) Niet: "If we want to fight the Mask, we have to be able and willing to face down threats of an elder level." (935) Danizelle: "The Mask of Winters is dead already. this simplifies our problem. he may be a fucking insanely powerful ghost, but he's still a ghost." (935) Danizelle: Detonate three of your pretty little baubles in his face and he'll be having a rather rough day as the Pure chaos that ensues claws him apart." (935) Danizelle: "We'll need more than that, but it's something that will AFFECT him. Those of us, and I include the Sids and Lunars in this, carrying an exaltation aren't particularly limited in the same way a Deathlord is. We can move about creation and exploit it. A ghost can't for long." (935) Danizelle: "Facing down elders isn't what I'm afraid of. Trying to face down an elder level threat without a clear, and very solid planning, is tentamount to slitting your wrists." (984) Shadell (enter): 02:17 (984) Niet: "In a straight fight the advantage of numbers makes us win." (984) Niet: "In theory." (984) Niet: "And all he has to do is be able to defend against shaping forces." (935) Danizelle: "In fact, Niet... Before I continue, do you have any memories of the first age?" (984) Niet: "Even if we kill him he doesn't die." (984) Niet: "Yes." (935) Danizelle: "how clearly do you remember them?" (984) Niet: "Clearly enough." (935) Danizelle: "Do you remember Lilith, or Desus?" (984) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (984) Shadell (exit): 02:27 (985) Shadell (enter): 02:28 (985) Niet: "Yes." ** (935) Danizelle leans back against a tree. ** (935) Danizelle: "I remember both clearly from the day they exalted to the day Desus died, staring at a Dire Lance sticking out of his chest. I remember Leviathan, and his distaste for living on land, I remember the Heirophant going rounds in the deliberative hall with Merela in exquisite detail. (985) Niet: "What of it?" (985) Niet: "I see." (985) Niet: "And the deathlords?" (935) Danizelle: "I remember pretty much everything the Lunars were capable of back then, As well as the Solars." (935) Danizelle: "There were no Deathlords in the First Age. They're something new." (985) Niet: "Exactly." (935) Danizelle: "They're something I have no frame of reference for." (985) Niet: "They're ghosts and appeared after the first age." (985) Niet: "Extraordinarily powerful ghosts. Where they hiding then. Avoiding the entire deliberative?" (935) Danizelle: "Right. I don;t fear ghosts. Ghosts can be defeated. they're creatures of death and endings, lingering too long." (935) Danizelle: "They couldn't have hidden from the Deliberative. Not with all of the exploration of the underworld that was done." (985) Niet: "Extraordinarily powerful ghosts that appeared after the bloodiest massacre of extraordinarily powerful people in history." (985) Niet: "Of course, they could be entirely unrelated." (978) Shadell (exit): 02:39 (935) Danizelle: "I doubt that." (935) Danizelle: "But even if they are... (935) Danizelle: "They're not Solar Exalts." (935) Danizelle: "They aren't the same as it would be if we were trying to gut Bright-Shattered-Ice or Terrible Bloody Rose." (985) Niet: "They know everything a solar can do, everything a lunar can do. Probably everything the yozi can do." (985) Niet: "And, if they're so reduced, how can they command younger exalts?" (985) Niet: "For all you know, one of them is Desus." (985) Niet: "How cute would that be?" (985) Niet: "Of course, it's possible that I'm completely wrong." (935) Danizelle: "Ahhh, but you forget. We're not Yozi. We can mix and match, and innovate. We aren't the same as the Solars, even if weach of us is perhaps as potent as a hundred year old pampered prince of the earth who exalted well after the War." (935) Danizelle: "Oh if one of them is Desus I'd make it my personal mission in life to obliterate him from the tapestry of existence in any form." (985) Niet: "And they can't?" (985) Niet: "Every argument for Lilith holds just as true for them." (935) Danizelle: "Were he to fall to lethe, I'd hunt down his next ten incarnations just to insure his touch can never taint anything i see again." (985) Niet: "Have you ever seen one?" (935) Danizelle: "But no, that's just it. the Deathlords think like God-Kings. The Elder Lunars survived the usurpation because they know when to fight, and when to bail out on a sure loss. They aren't going to let us do to them what the legions of Dragon-Bloods failed to do Niet." (935) Danizelle: "Nope." (935) Danizelle: "Not that I'd recognize a Desus incarnation. But then it's hard to be that much of a sick fuck even by my standards." (935) Danizelle: "Well, Other than the incarnation I already know of. But i have reasons not to kill the one carrying his exaltation." (907) Ilushia: Disconnecting from server... (907) Ilushia (exit): 02:51 (985) Niet: "They weren't attacked first." (985) Niet: "If you target solars, of course others might survive." (935) Danizelle: "They lived for over a thousand years afterwards, when the Solars who escaped as well died, and then were hunted down by the Wyld hunt nonstop. The Wyld hunt seeks the lunars as well. But they did not kill them as they did the Solars." (985) Niet: "Priorities and numbers." (935) Danizelle: "priorities? Only one solar would manifest in a decade." (935) Danizelle: "the Lunars... they've always been there." (985) Niet: "And have a network." (935) Danizelle: "And they're still alive. Which is the important thing. You don't just walk up and kill something that's dedicated millennia of experience to survival." (985) Niet: "Regardless, if you think the Mask is any weaker than an Elder, you're almost certainly mistaken." (935) Danizelle: "I don't think they're a threat because they're more powerful than the deathlords Niet. I count them a threat because I know them, you dismiss them as a threat, al of you, and you all move along and act as though the chosen of Luna are blithering idiots." (985) Niet: "I haven't said that at all." (985) Niet: "I'd rather fight the Mask than Malfeas." (904) Lian: ((Its their Genre savy)) (985) Niet: "That doesn't mean the Mask isn't a threat." (935) Danizelle: "It's the manner in which you and the others refer to and treat the threat of Lunar Elders that concerns me. you talk of the Mask with something akin to respect, but the thousand-plus year-old, shapeshifting, Army-devouring survivor nets nothing more than seeming contemptuoous disdain." (985) Niet: "No." (985) Niet: "If we can't fight one, we can't fight the Mask.' (985) Niet: "Since we've started that fight, we can't afford to run from weaker foes than he." (935) Danizelle: "Then respect my wish to have as much forethought and planning going into tackling such an enemy as you would dedicate to the mask. (985) Niet: "Ghosts can't be killed by stabbing them." (935) Danizelle: "hit it until it falls down, as has been our wont, doesn't work." (985) Niet: "And the Mask has armies." (985) Niet: "And other exalts." (935) Danizelle: "And?" (985) Niet: "if I could lock him up in a room with the entire group, and we knew of a way to kill him for good, then I'd do it." (935) Danizelle: "The Death knights are still young. Armies can be destroyed. The problem with the Lunars is you can't fight them the way you fight a Solar or a Deathlord, or even a Death knight." (985) Niet: "We were winning." (935) Danizelle: "We were holding the line, Niet." (985) Niet: "I had her restrained." (935) Danizelle: "Not for very long you wouldn't have." (985) Niet: "Perhaps, but she stopped winning the second she stopped being a swarm." (985) Niet: "And we had her almost beat before I misstepped and provoked her into a fight.' (935) Danizelle: "Her stopping winning does not mean that WE were winning." (935) Danizelle: "The fight was a stalemate, going nowhere. Every time her claws bounced off Ceylin, she regained some of her essence she was expending." (935) Danizelle: "Unless she was a complete idiot and never learned how to use that attack method (985) Niet: "Malfeas' defense is metaphysically different." ** (935) Danizelle shrugs ** (985) Niet: "The king never gets hit by anything. He merely chooses to block with his face." (935) Danizelle: "Agreed, which seems silly to me." (985) Niet: "He's the king." (985) Niet: (Wake up with him!) (985) Niet: "Regardless, Vely beat Python." (985) Niet: "And killer her mate." (904) Lian: (ceylin needs her Malfeas burger charms) (935) Danizelle: "Eh." (935) Danizelle: "Niet, I'm not so worried about the lunar who squares off against all of us." (935) Danizelle: "It's the one who's a stalker, and a hunter that I worry about. The one who waits till one of us pops out to take a piss, or have some time at a bath house (985) Niet: "Well duh. But they have no reason to try that too us. They hate each other, why help them?" (985) Niet: "And most of the elder lunars I know of have reason to like us." (935) Danizelle: "Lilith has a reason to do it to us." (985) Niet: "Oh?" (935) Danizelle: "Me. She'll recognize me, the same way Raksi recognized Ceylin." (935) Danizelle: "And what I remember doing to her in the first age makes my marriage look klike an excstatic orgy of unhindered bliss by comparison. It was most emphatically not cute." (985) Niet: "I see." (985) Niet: "Can you make Sisi have silver hair?" (935) Danizelle: "Easy." (935) Danizelle: "I could do that in an hour (935) Danizelle: "barely any effort at all." (985) Niet: "And what did you want for it?" (985) Niet: "How about you pick a day of the week to have her male?" (935) Danizelle: "How about whenever i want sack time I make her male?" (985) Niet: "As long as you fix her when you're done." (935) Danizelle: "Breasts don't do it for me Niet. i don't find them attractive." (985) Niet: "Though I could make a fully functional attachment..." (985) Niet: "And you can bandage them up." (935) Danizelle: "Niet. You want him female, I want him male. If you want to make him female again, you'll simply have to do wthe work, just like I will to get what i want from him." (935) Danizelle: because it's going to immensely piss me off when I want him male, i'm in the mood and I have to wat an hour or more for him to return to normal. (985) Niet: "Maybe some kind of quick change device..." (985) Niet: "Like a remote you could have." (935) Danizelle: "You do realize that you might create an enemy within the coven for us if you do this. (985) Niet: "I'm sure she'll realize it's for the greater good." Niet seems entirely serious. (935) Danizelle: "You aren't too clear on how people who don't work purely on logic's minds work, are you?" (904) Lian: (this is niet trying to train cosmic transcendence of compassion the Jean way by adding "for the greater good" to everything) (935) Danizelle: "No, she will not realize it's for the greater good. Second, silver's one of Cecelyne's. If you make him female he'll make a wish, grant it, and POOF! male again." (985) Niet: (Cute is for the best!) (985) Niet: "Hmm... I might have to hurry up on the brainwash ray." (935) Danizelle: "Niet, I know you love the idea, but i think if you want this to come to pass, you'll have to actually make silver believe it's for the best naturally. he can learn the same tricks you and I can, which means the same tricks for terminating unwanted alterations, and mental influence." (904) Lian: (he can't grant hisown wishes!) (935) Danizelle: ((YES HE CAN! READ THE CORE CHARM!!!) (985) Niet: (They can.) (985) Niet: "You don't want to break an influence that makes you like chocolate while you're enjoying chocolate." (935) Danizelle: "Yes, Niet. However..." (935) Danizelle: "This is a little more kmajor than liking chocolate." (985) Niet: "It's a change for the better obviously though." (935) Danizelle: "Silver is very male in personality, and very angry at the world because of the Lunars somehow. If you force him to become female, that will very likely cause his anger to redirect at you. This is simply because no one else thinks like you, so he cannot understand the way you do. this lack of ability to understand will manifest as rage." (985) Niet: "Hmm, maybe if I made a device to turn rage into happiness..." (935) Danizelle: "And stubborn disregard for cute. He might let it slide as a temporary thing if you let him think it was just a joke, a prank." ** (935) Danizelle laughs. ** (935) Danizelle: "This is where we need to choose our priorities Niet. (985) Niet: "This is of the utmost importance." (985) Niet: "It's vital." (985) Niet: "A tool needs to be as perfect as possible." (985) Niet: "Needs!" (985) Niet: (And Niet asserts once again that her sanity score's in the negative.) (935) Danizelle: "Is it more important to crush our enemies? or do we need to devote all our time and attention to making Silver, who is a bastion of Cecelyne level pain in the ass, more cute?" (935) Danizelle: "We do not have time for both." (985) Niet: "One leads to the other!" (985) Niet: "I make a better daiklave to stab my enemies better." (935) Danizelle: "But not in the timeframe you all want to stay within." (985) Niet: "I make my allies better to defeat their foes better." (935) Danizelle: "Twisting flesh is easy. Twisting minds is harder." (935) Danizelle: "Twisting minds without making an absolute mess of things is very difficult unless it's a mortal." (985) Niet: "I do it all the time!" (985) Niet: "It's just a bit of shaping." (985) Niet: Niet smiles pleasantly. (935) Danizelle: "Besides which, Boys are more fun to play with." (985) Niet: "That's silly." (935) Danizelle: "No, it's truth." (935) Danizelle: "it's an odd exception to the rule of cute (935) Danizelle: "And even She Who lives in Her Name has made exceptions to rules for convenience's sake." (985) Niet: "Nonsense." (985) Niet: "Girls are a lot more fun." (985) Niet: "I could prove it." (985) Niet: "Empirically." (935) Danizelle: "Have you actually tried it?" (985) Niet: "Sure!" (935) Danizelle: "With a boy? Who was not a demon?" (985) Niet: "Don't all infernals do that?" (985) Niet: "Now, I could see adding a few extra limbs onto someone, maybe..." (985) Niet: "That could be cute." ** (935) Danizelle chuckles ** (935) Danizelle: "Well, Niet have you bedded with a male who was not horrendously mutated?" (935) Danizelle: "or even just a male?" (985) Niet: "I wouldn't bed anyone who was horrendously mutated." (935) Danizelle: How about a male? ** (935) Danizelle waits to see if Niet answers or changes the subject. ** (985) Niet: "They're icky." (935) Danizelle: "Oh? (935) Danizelle: "They are, are they?" (985) Niet: "Yep!" (935) Danizelle: "Can you detect falsehoods spoken Niet?" (985) Niet: "Yes." (935) Danizelle: "Then analyze this statement for falsehood." (985) Niet: "OK." (935) Danizelle: "Men are absolutely fun to bed, and women aren't worth my time." (935) Danizelle: "Unless I need something from the women anyway." (985) Niet: "Perhaps we should send you to a doctor..." ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights